


Ateliers Lemon

by 6Starlight6



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Character, Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, F/M, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recueil
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6
Summary: Recueil de textes écrits dans le cadre des ateliers Lemon proposé par le serveur Discord des défis.Ch1 : Anakin/Padmé – Raconter une première fois sexuelle, LarmesCh2 :Obi-Wan/Anakin – La dernière fois, Ecrire du point de vue d’une personne qui a perdu l’un de ses cinq sens, «Dis-moi oui»Ch3 : Obi-Wan/Anakin -  TransgressionCh4 : Obi-Wan/Anakin - Un personnage B rentre de voyage d’affaires et A lui a préparé une surprise.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici donc un petit recueil de lemons basés sur les thèmes des ateliers Lemon. Merci à eux d'avoir organiser ces ateliers !  
> Je noterai en début de chaque chapitre le couple concerné ainsi que le thème.  
> Pour ce chapitre : Anakin Skywalker/Padmé Amidala avec les thèmes Raconter une première fois sexuelle et Larmes  
> Bonne lecture !

Anakin commença à défaire les attaches de son vêtement avec des doigts tremblants. Même les phalanges de métal de sa toute nouvelle prothèse tremblaient affreusement. Il avait la gorge incroyablement sèche, aussi sèche que le désert de Tatooine. Anakin évita de trop s’attarder sur cette pensée, voulant à tout prix éviter que les larmes dévalent à nouveau ses joues. Malgré les derniers événements, son cœur était toujours lourd de la perte de sa mère.

— Tout va bien Anakin ? demanda doucement Padmé, assise de l’autre côté du lit.

La jeune femme était parfaitement splendide dans sa nudité la plus totale. Et c’était bien tout le problème d’Anakin. Sa peau magnifiquement blanche lui donnait l’air pur d’un ange. Son ange. Ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient à la perfection sur l’une de ses épaules, venant effleurer sa poitrine. Ses doux yeux bruns regardaient Anakin avec amour et passion. De quoi le rendre fou !

Anakin était cependant sur le point de perdre patience, il n’arrivait pas à ne serait-ce qu’ouvrir ses robes. Ce n’est pas ainsi qu’il allait pouvoir rejoindre Padmé dans le lit. En vérité, Anakin était à deux doigts de pleurer de frustration, de sortir son sabre laser et de trancher les cordons retenant ses vêtements.

— Laisse-moi t’aider, fit alors Padmé, rampant sur le lit pour venir à la rencontre d’Anakin.

Anakin sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge lorsque Padmé posa ses mains sur son torse. Il avait l’impression qu’il allait exploser, ou alors qu’il allait s’évanouir tant sa tête lui paraissait légère. Trop occupé à respirer le plus calmement possible par le nez, Anakin ne fit pas tellement attention aux mains de Padmé, lui enlevant ses vêtements avec doigté. Bientôt, il se retrouve torse nu, les bras de sa femme autour de son coup, sa poitrine pressée contre ses pectoraux. Le regard que celle-ci lui jeta aurait sans doute pu le faire jouir dans l’instant s’il n’était pas autant stressé !

— Tout va bien Ani ? demanda Padmé, la voix délicieusement suave.

— Oui… Je…, ne put que bredouiller Anakin.

— Peut-être que nous pourrions ôter ton pantalon aussi, proposa Padmé.

Sans attendre une confirmation, elle posa sa main droite sur l’entrejambe d’Anakin, serrant délicatement. Anakin ne put que prendre une brutale inspiration, essayant en vain de retenir un gémissement. Padmé ronronna contre ses lèvres, satisfaite, avant de l’embrasser profondément. Anakin gémit une nouvelle fois, ses sens complètement surchargés. La main de Padmé commença à la masser à travers le tissu de son pantalon, lui tirant encore d’autres gémissements.

Anakin pouvait sentir la chaleur lui brûlant le visage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, ni de sa bouche, ni de rien du tout en fait. Il ne pouvait que subir le bon vouloir de sa femme.

— Padmé, gémit-il lorsque sa main se resserra un peu plus sur son érection.

— Oui Ani ? fit doucement la jeune femme. Y a-t-il un problème ?

— N… Non…, souffla-t-il difficilement, alors que la seule chose qu’il pouvait percevoir était la main blanche sur sa queue au travers de son uniforme Jedi.

Seul un léger rire lui répondit, ainsi qu’un baiser papillon sur les lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple : Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader  
> Thèmes : La dernière fois, Ecrire du point de vue d’une personne qui a perdu l’un de ses cinq sens, «Dis-moi oui»  
> TW : L'un des personnages a une psychologie assez torturée.

— Anakin, murmura Obi-Wan en glissant sa main à l’arrière de son crâne.

Anakin pouvait sentir ses doigts s’emmêler dans ses mèches pleines de sang, de même que son souffle sur son visage et son torse nu contre le sien. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas apercevoir grand-chose, juste quelques formes floues de couleur différentes. Il faut dire que la chaleur de la lave de Mustafar n’avait pas épargné ses yeux. Ses yeux… Anakin se demandait distraitement ce à quoi ils ressemblaient maintenant, ce qu’Obi-Wan voyait dans ses yeux. Un meurtrier sans doute. C’est ce qu’il était n’est-ce pas ? Ce qu’ils étaient… Assassins, ils avaient tué tout ce qui se trouvait dans le Temple, Jedi, Padawan et enfants. Comme leur Maître le leur avait ordonné.

Alors, pourquoi Obi-Wan baisait ainsi sa nuque, le mordillant parfois ?

Il devait bien être au courant de ce qu’avait fait Anakin, ce qu’avait fait Vader. Oui, après tout c’était lui qui l’avait poussé si près du magma brûlant, endommageant ses yeux. Anakin devrait être en colère, transpercer le torse d’Obi-Wan de son sabre laser, au lieu de s’y agripper comme si c’était son dernier refuge, son dernier rempart à la folie qui serpentait en bordure de son esprit.

— Anakin, murmura une nouvelle fois Obi-Wan avant de l’embrasser passionnément, le repoussant contre le fin matelas.

Anakin se laissa faire, appréciant bien trop le baiser.

La main d’Obi-Wan descendit le long de son corps, flattant brièvement son érection brûlante avant de venir serrer délicatement ses couilles. Anakin gémit, les muscles de ses jambes se tendant sous le plaisir.

— Anakin, promets-moi, continua Obi-Wan, une fois leur baiser rompu. C’est la dernière fois. La dernière fois que nous nous voyons… Que nous avons… ceci…

Bien qu’il ne le voyait pas, Anakin connaissait assez l’autre homme pour savoir qu’il devait être dans un état émotionnel proche des larmes. Il ne pouvait cependant pas s’en assurer, le visage de Kenobi étant perdu dans le brouillard. Et leur lien dans la Force avait été détruit par Vader, ou était-ce Anakin, lui causant une infinie douleur, bien pire que les flammes cuisant ses yeux.

— Anakin, recommença Obi-Wan. Promets-moi, s’il te plaît. Dis -moi oui. Dis -moi que tu promets.

Anakin ne voulait rien promettre à Obi-Wan, plus maintenant. Plus après qu’Obi-Wan ait détruit tout ce qu’il y avait de bon dans sa vie. Mais Anakin était faible, tellement faible. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Vader par contre…

Vader pouvait dire non. Et retrouver Kenobi. Et le forcer à le prendre, pour changer. Le torturer ainsi, à voir le beau visage de son amant avec l’âme noircie de Vader derrière ses yeux dorés aveugles. Lui rappeler que tout était de sa faute.

Mais pour ça, Anakin Skywalker devait disparaître, pour laisser la place à Darth Vader.

— Je promets, répondit Anakin, fermant douloureusement les yeux.

Il noua ses bras derrière le cou d’Obi-Wan et ramena son front contre le sien, appréciant sentir la respiration quelque peu essoufflée contre son visage, bien plus qu’auparavant, bien plus que jamais.

Anakin prétendit ne pas sentir les soubresauts des épaules d’Obi-Wan lorsque celui-ci s’introduit en lui. Il le laissa le ravir sans rien dire, le laissant ravir les dernières miettes d’Anakin Skywalker pour lui seul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.
> 
> Et si vous voulez discuter, vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr. Soit @6Starlight6-fanfiction où j’essaie de poster sur l’écriture, soit @6Starlight6 où je reblogue pleins de belles choses.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple : Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker  
> Thème : Transgression

— Ne fais pas de bruit Anakin, rappela Obi-Wan en serrant sa main autour de la mâchoire du jeune homme

Anakin tenta de répondre quelque chose, mais le son de sa voix fut étouffé contre la paume pressée contre sa bouche.

— Tu ne voudrais pas qu’on nous surprenne, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Maître Windu apprécierait.

La pensée du sévère Maître Jedi aurait pu rebuter Anakin, mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Parce que bien d’autres choses retenaient son attention actuellement. Ou cette capacité s’était tout simplement envolée de son cerveau lorsqu’Obi-Wan avait commencé à dévorer sa bouche, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de Maître Jedi.

Quoiqu’il en soit, Anakin était présentement bien trop occupé pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Outre la main d’Obi-Wan serrant sa mâchoire, ses bras étaient attachés dans son dos. La corde brûlait délicieusement son poignet gauche, y laissant sans doute des marques rouges. De son avant-bras droit s’élevait le léger chuintement des servo moteurs de sa prothèse mise à nue, parant la salle du Haut-Conseil Jedi de reflets d’or.

Anakin était nu, installé sur les genoux d’Obi-Wan, face à lui, ses jambes de part et d’autre des siennes. La queue du plus vieux en lui jusqu’à la garde, le pénétrant si bien, comme Anakin en raffolait.

Anakin gémit derrière la main d’Obi-Wan lorsque celui-ci se mit à caresser négligemment son érection.

— C’est très bien Anakin, susurra le plus âgé. Vraiment bien, bon garçon.

Sa main se déplaça de sa bouche à ses cheveux qu’il caressa doucement, comme on caressait un animal de compagnie ayant montré un bon comportement.

Anakin ferma les yeux sous le plaisir, mouvant ses hanches avec une plus grande amplitude.

— Maître, murmura-t-il tout de même.

Obi-Wan laissa, à son tour, échapper un gémissement.

— Très bien Anakin, grogna -t -il, en se saisissant des hanches du plus jeune.

Plantant ses ongles courts dans la peau proche du bassin d’Anakin, il accompagna rudement ses mouvements de hanche, soulevant ses propres hanches de son fauteuil. Anakin se mordit douloureusement les lèvres pour éviter de crier et attirer tout le Temple Jedi à eux. Il arqua son dos vers l’arrière, laissant plus d’envergure à Obi-Wan.

— Tu es tellement parfait ainsi Anakin, fit -il, un grognement au fond de la voix.

Anakin se sentait sur le point de pleurnicher de plaisir sous le compliment.

— N’est -ce pas ainsi que tu devrais comparaître devant le Conseil ? Les jambes écartées et ma queue bien au fond.

— Oui, oui, Maître, se contenta de gémir Anakin.

— Tss tss, Anakin.

Ce dernier gémit à l’entente du ton désapprobateur d’Obi-Wan.

— Toujours le premier à transgresser les règles, n’est-ce pas Padawan…

— Oui Maître, pardon, Maître.

Obi-Wan gémit une nouvelle fois, ses doigts se resserrant encore sur les hanches d’Anakin, y laissant probablement des marques.

— Tellement… Bon… Anakin, souffla -t -il péniblement.

— Oui, Maître, pleurnicha Anakin se penchant en avant jusqu’à poser son front sur l’épaule d’Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan agrippa les mèches de cheveux châtains du plus jeune, le forçant à tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il planta sa bouche sur la sienne, l’embrassant sans aucune pudeur alors qu’ils jouissaient tous les deux, leurs gémissements ainsi étouffés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.
> 
> Et si vous voulez discuter, vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr. Soit @6Starlight6-fanfiction où j’essaie de poster sur l’écriture, soit @6Starlight6 où je reblogue pleins de belles choses.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coule : Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker  
> Thème : Un personnage B rentre de voyage d’affaires et A lui a préparé une surprise

Obi-Wan posa sa valise au sol, un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu’il se massa le bas du dos. Il fallait qu’il y fasse plus attention, porter des charges aussi lourdes n’était plus de son âge. Soufflant doucement, il fouilla les poches de son manteau à la recherche de ses clés. Il n’avait envie que d’une seule chose, se laisser aller dans sa baignoire avec un bon livre, puis se coucher dans son lit, la tête contre son propre oreiller. Il en rêvait depuis le jour où il était parti pour son voyage d’affaires. Tout ça, et serrer Anakin dans ses bras. Son mari lui avait manqué, bien plus que ce qu’il aurait cru.

Enfin, Obi-Wan retrouva ses clés. Il les inséra dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

Sans doute aurait-il dû se préparer un peu mieux à ce qu’il allait voir en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. Parce que connaissant Anakin, il n’aurait pas dû être si étonné. Mais il le fut tout de même. C’en était à tel point, qu’il faillit claquer la porte au nez de son mari sous le choc.

Dans l’entrée se trouvait Anakin.

Anakin était à genoux, complètement nu, la tête légèrement baissée. De nombreuses bougies se trouvaient tout autour de lui, donnant un aspect complètement irréel à la scène.

Obi-Wan sentit distinctement son sang migrer trop bas, toute idée de bain oubliée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.
> 
> Et si vous voulez discuter, vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr. Soit @6Starlight6-fanfiction où j’essaie de poster sur l’écriture, soit @6Starlight6 où je reblogue pleins de belles choses.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ça vous a plu. N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.
> 
> Et si vous voulez discuter, vous pouvez me trouver sur Tumblr. Soit @6Starlight6-fanfiction où j’essaie de poster sur l’écriture, soit @6Starlight6 où je reblogue pleins de belles choses.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous. A la prochaine !


End file.
